Never Again
by BlackHowling77
Summary: When alcohol’s involved, the darkest of secrets are exposed. It’s New Years Eve of Senior Year, and Troy Bolton will uncover Gabriella Montez’s darkest secret, whether he’s ready to hear it...or not. twoshot
1. Innocent Intoxication

A/N: Thought of this a couple of nights ago and I had to get it out of my head. I didn't want to make it a story, so it's just a twoshot.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

The deep rumble of the subwoofers hurt Troy's chest, the loud and deafening music making it hard for him to think straight. The erratic flashes of the strobe lights made him blink repeatedly, his eyes having to refocus every time the room fell to darkness. He took a deep breath as he stepped forward, maneuvering his way through the crowded basement. His eyes were downcast, if he looked up, he was sure he would get sick. The flashes of the strobe lights were giving him a headache and the people around him looked as if they were lagging.

Troy Bolton hated parties.

He took another deep breath, cautiously lifting his eyes up. The current situation wasn't about him, though; it was about finding Gabriella. His mind rewound itself back to what Taylor had said over the phone.

**- -FLASHBACK- - -**

"_Troy," Taylor's voice was small and shaky, "We have a slight problem."_

"_What's wrong Taylor?" his eyes held confusion. He was gripping his cell phone tightly; "Don't tell me you couldn't get the punch for the New Years Eve party tonight?"_

"_That's not it," Taylor responded, "I just came from Gabriella's, her father called and said he was back in town."_

_Troy paused as his head jerked back, his eyes squinting together, "Father?"_

"_Yeah," Taylor responded with shock that matched Troy's face, "That's what __**I**__ said."_

"_I didn't know," he voiced softly into the phone._

"_No one did," Taylor explained, "But that's not the point. After the call, she got really jumpy and nervous, almost angry. She snapped at me when I asked what was wrong."_

"_I don't know what to say," Troy was at a loss of words. Gabriella got angry maybe once in a lifetime, but to get angry with Taylor, the situation was impossible._

"_She ran, Troy," Taylor explained quickly into the phone, "I don't know where she went. She just said she needed to get away and bolted."_

"_It's ok Taylor," he reassured the best friend, "Sharpay's having a party tonight, she might have gone there just for support. I'll go and look for her."_

"_Thanks Troy," Taylor breathed out, her breath radiating through the connection, "Just hurry. It's New Years Eve and there are a lot of crazy people out tonight. I don't want you to get caught out late."_

"_Thanks Taylor," he was running down his stairs, car keys in hand, "I'll be careful."_

_**- - -END FLASHBACK- - -**_

Troy glanced around the crowded basement and saw something he hoped he hadn't. A wooden table lined the back wall, the counter filed with all brands of Beer, Wine, Brandy, Gin, Tequila, Vodka, and Whisky. He promised himself that he would have a heated talk with Sharpay and Ryan later, but for right now, he had to find Gabriella, and after spying the table, he was afraid of what he might find.

It was then that he heard it. Over the blaring noise of the music and obnoxiously loud voices, he heard her laugh. But it wasn't the pure, innocent laugh he was so used to; it was an uncontrolled, intoxicated laugh. He ran his hands over his face and into his hair, pausing before he made his way through the crowd, towards her voice.

He found her sitting at the side of a white table, a group of unfamiliar faces surrounding her and her opponent. Her chocolate eyes where staring down the man across from her as random people placed money on the table. A 750ml Smirnoff Vodka battle sat in the center, the contents virtually gone. A shot glace rested in her right hand, a neatly folded wad of won money in her left. Trashcans were placed on the floor close to the two's feet, a backup plan incase the alcohol decided to come back up.

He watched as an uncontrolled smile tugged at the sides of her lips, her mouth opening as the filled to the brim shot glass was lifted up. His body moved forward, his hand reaching out to wrap around her wrist before she could do more harm to her body.

"Troy," his voice came out slurred and uncontrolled from her mouth, but her chocolate eye where focused and surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Let her drink man!" the underage opponent demanded, his hands pushing Troy away from the table, "She's having fun!"

Troy grabbed the edges of his leather jacket, shaking it so it hung snugly over his dark blue sweatshirt as he took a deep, controlling breath. The fact that the insanely short man was smashed was the only thing keeping him from throwing a punch. Fighting a drunken man wasn't considered fighting, it was considered low. He reached for her wrist again, an annoyed sigh escaping his lips.

"Gabriella," his voice was stern over the loud music, "That's enough."

"Back off Troy," she slurred as she jerked her wrist from his grasp, "Leave me alone." She put the shot glass to her lips and the liquid was gone with a backward tilt of her head. Troy's jaw clenched as she slammed the empty glass onto the table, a drunken smile plastered across her face. Her opponent tried to do the same, but he was leaning to far back in his chair and crashed backwards. A cheer erupted form the crowd as Gabriella gathered the crumpled ones and fives from the table.

"Anyone else," she yelled out into the crowd, a victory smile on her face, "Anymore victims?"

Troy moved forward again, his hand grabbing the folded money from hers. Before she could protest, he stuck the money in his pocket and dragged her away from the table. The spectators booed him, but he shrugged them off as he pushed his way through the crowded basement.

"What the hell!" Gabriella yelled at him as they came to the foot of the basement stairs, her unfocused eyes angry. The alcohol on her breath washed over his face, and he cursed himself for not finding her sooner, "What are you doing, Troy?!"

"What are _you_ doing, Gabriella?!" He snapped back as he dragged her thrashing body up the stairs, "Have you ever had alcohol, let alone straight vodka before?!"

She didn't answer him as she stumbled over the last two steps. He caught her as she went forward, but she pushed him away and staggered to the front door. He followed her and his eyes flashed with anger as she fumbled for the car keys in her jacket pocket. **She was smarter than this.**

"Don't think I'm letting you drive like that," disappointment and protectiveness flowing from his words as she opened the front door. He watched as she paused, then spun on her heals, her eyes small and dangerous.

"You can't stop me," she threatened, stumbling out into the cold New Years Eve night. Troy let his head drop as he followed her. He understood that whatever was uttered from her mouth was being influenced by the alcohol, but it still didn't mean it didn't hurt. He recalled the old saying, sticks and stones can break your bone but words can never hurt you. He came to one conclusion: it was a lie. Because the fact of the matter was, the love of his life was angry with him. Her words having the power to cut him deeper than anyone else, it was the price he paid for falling in love with her.

"…_I_ won't be the one to stop you," he whispered out sadly, his eyes focused on her staggering form.

She nearly slipped on the icy path leading to Sharpay and Ryan's front door, but surprisingly caught herself. Troy followed, and only paused when she did. He knew what was happening, and prepared himself for it.

Gabriella bent over the snow-covered bushes that lined the sidewalk and retched. And even though Troy was prepared for it, he hated watching it. His blue eyes went wide as he saw her balance shift, and was behind her before she could fall. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her up as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the frozen ground. He gave a surprised yell when her knees buckled, her weight sending both of them to the ground as she dry heaved. Troy put his right hand behind him to support both their weights, Gabriella lying practically on top of him. He wrapped his left arm around her stomach, reassuring her that he wasn't leaving.

It was minutes before she got her breath back and leaned back into him, her forehead resting against the inside of his neck. His eyes softened when her skin came in contact with his, she was hot despite the chilling temperature outside. She had a fever, she was sick.

"Maybe driving isn't such a good idea," she whispered into the night.

"Maybe it isn't," he laughed softly, his free hand moving to brush a few stray pieces of hair from her face. He watched as a single snowflake landed on her eyelash.

"What about my car?" she asked, as she tried to push herself up. Her weak arms failed her and she landed on him again, "Everything's spinning…God, my head."

"I'll text Sharpay and tell her we're leaving it," he answered as he managed to get his feet under him. In one swift and secure motion, he picked her up bridal style. Her legs hung limply over his arm, her head resting against his shoulder. Her hair tickled the skin under his chin. "Come on, I'll get you home."

He glanced down into her unfocused chocolate eyes. A frown crossed his face as he clenched his jaw. He hated seeing her like this, so small and fragile…so vulnerable. Her dark eyes softened moments before she closed them. Her body shaking as a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over her.

"I'll take it slow," he assured as he took a step forward, the snow starting to fall around them.

"Thank you," she whispered into his shoulder. She gripped his sweatshirt tightly in her hand as he made his way towards his parked Honda Civic. He paused as she turned into his shoulder; her eyes clenched shut as she bit back the bile rising in her throat.

"Just promise me that you'll stay awake," he asked, his voice soft and pleading. He knew that if she fell asleep, this intoxicated, she might not wake up.

"I'll try," the answer was just above a whisper. His eyes shot down to hers, they where closed. Fear wrapped around his heart, his breath quickening.

"No," he replied urgently, "You have to promise."

He waited outside his passenger door for an answer; he had to hear her promise. Her eyes finally opened and she let out a deep breath, "Promise."

"Good," he whispered before lowering her limp body into the seat. He wrapped the seat belt around her and made sure it was snug, he didn't want her moving unnecessarily. "Are you comfortable?" he gave her a small smile when she nodded her head. He shut the door fast and jumped over to the driver's side. He turned on the ignition and the car started. He glanced sidelong to Gabriella, she had leaned back her seat slightly, her body at a more comfortable angle.

"How did you find me?" she asked, her question slightly slurred.

"Taylor called me," he watched as her eyes opened wider, "told me what happened and asked if I would go and look for you. I knew that Sharpay was having a party," he paused, thinking about how serious the situation might have been if she hadn't been at Sharpay's, "I got lucky."

"You talked to Taylor," Gabriella turned away from him to stare out the window.

"Yes," he answered, turning his eyes to focus on the snow covered road. "She mentioned the phone call from your father."

"I really hate him," she mumbled miserably, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"Well," Troy spoke louder, making her eyes open, just to make sure, "You chose a perfect way to handle it, via mainlining vodka."

He smiled when he heard her laugh. He watched out of the corner of her eyes as she shifted. The back of her head was leaning against the window, her eyes focused on him.

"How can you hate your dad so much?" he asked and then paused, "I can't think of anything that would make me feel that way. Enough to make me do things I would…regret."

He waited for an answer, but when he didn't get one, he looked to her. Her eyes had shifted away from him and too the floor, her full focus on his school binders. There was pain in her dark eyes, and she looked as if she was trying to remember something important. "Cant you?" It was nothing more than a whisper, but the full force of the answer made his heart stop.

"What are you saying?" his blue eyes wide in confusion, "he didn't, your father couldn't have, it's not possible…"

"Just because he was drunk and doesn't remember," a single tear escaped from her eye as she whispered the truth, "doesn't mean it didn't happen."

Silence engulfed the car.

"Did he beat you?" Troy whispered through clenched teeth.

She gave a small, hopeless laugh, her eyes turning sad. "You've discovered just the tip of the iceberg Mr. Bolton."

"Sexually assaulted?" the words felt like mud in his mouth. His answer was a soft snort, her recognition that the truth was finally out.

Troy clenched his jaw, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel. The anger flowing through him was the strongest he'd ever felt. He silently promised to God that if he ever laid eye on Gabriella's father, he would make the man wish he'd never been born.

Maybe it was his intense anger that triggered it, but helplessness washed over him. A deep and bitter longing hit his heart. All this time, she had acted as if nothing had happened, like her childhood had been just like everyone else's. Being forced to live your life, with the sole knowledge of what had happened, of what your own _father_ had done to you. Having no one else to go to, having no one else for support. It was heartbreaking.

"Troy," her soft voce drew him out of his thoughts. He looked to her half closed eyes, "Calm down, it happened a long time ago."

"That still doesn't make it right!" he yelled, his anger exploding in one outburst. He looked to her, his sharp blue eyes offering an apology. "Why didn't you tell me, I could have helped, I could have at least done something."

"What could you have done, Troy?" he felt as if her voice should have been stronger, like she had given up fighting. "I was ten. Like I said, it was a long time ago."

His body flinched at the age, "How long did it last?" He whispered the question as the car passed under a green stoplight.

"Till I was old enough to fight back," she whispered, the words forced.

"Months?" he questioned, fearing the answer. When she didn't, he closed his eyes and shook his head, the helplessness tugging at his heart again. "…Years…" He took a right, his car coming to a stop at a red light. They were passing through the city; both he and Gabriella lived on the other side of town.

"…I'm sorry…" the apology was small, and it took him a moment to realize she had said it. He looked to her, his world falling apart. Her eyes where closed, her chest rising only slightly. Before he knew what he was doing, the Honda Civic was pulled over, cars honking as they passed. He unbuckled his seatbelt, reached over and cupping her face in his hands.

"No, no, no. Gabriella," he lightly hit her cheek, "Stay with me, you gotta stay with me."

Her eyes fluttered open, but it was taking all of her energy to focus on him, "So dizzy, Troy."

"I know, baby, I know," her face was burning in his hands, "But you have to stay with me."

She lightly shook her head; her eyes shifting in and out of focus, "…sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" his eyes were watering, his lower lip trembling, he was panicking "You don't have anything to be sorry about, I'm going to get you help. You just gotta stay with me. Stay awake!"

"…can't …promise…" those where the last words she uttered before her eyes fell completely shut, her head falling limp in his hands.

"No, no, no, no," he was pleading, tears leaking from his eyes, "Gabriella, come on, wake up!" She didn't respond. He hesitantly moved his ear to her mouth, and to his relief, she was still breathing, but it was soft and slow. He pressed his fingers to her neck, finding her pulse; but it too was soft and slow.

"Hang on, Gabriella!" He yelled, hoping that she could still hear the sound of his voice, "Just hang on."

He slammed on the gas, His Civic jumping to life as he made a u-turn in the middle of the busy street. His mind barley registered the cars honking at him, his ears only tuned to Gabriella's shallow and slow breaths.

His eyes went wide when he found the small hospital sign; he sharply turned his car to the direction the white arrow underneath was pointing. Cars honked as he passed them, he was pushing seventy-five when he power slid into the Hospital parking lot. The Civic came to a screeching halt as he jumped out of the driver's side door.

He was slightly aware of people yelling at him, telling him he couldn't park where he was, but he pushed past them and opened the passenger side door. He reached in and hauled Gabriella's limp body out, the yelling around him stopping.

"Get out of the way!" Troy roared, the people parting like the Red Sea as he entered the Hospital. His mind was on autopilot as he rushed to the receptionist's desk, "I need help!"

The blond receptionist glanced up from her computer, her eyes going wide at the sight of Gabriella's unconscious body in his arms. Her hand shot for the phone, her voice echoing throughout the Hospital, "Doctors to ER waiting area STAT!"

In seconds Troy was invaded by white cotes and questions. One Doctor dragged Troy to a gurney, instructing him to lay Gabriella down. Troy watched as a nurse placed a breathing mask over Gabriella's face. He panicked for a moment, the mask not fogging up with a breath. He waited, and only took a breath when she did, her chest rising ever so slightly.

"What happened son?" Troy could barley feel the Doctors hand on his shoulder.

"…Smirnoff…shots…" Troy answered as he bent over, his heart thudding painfully in his chest.

"How much was consumed?" The Doctors voice was urgent, his words professional.

"Enough," Troy answered, clenching his eyes shut. It was getting hard to breath.

The Doctor turned and grabbed one of the nurses, "Possible alcohol poisoning, get an IV drip in her right away. We need to clean out her system."

Troy went forward as Gabriella was wheeled away, his hand still clasped around hers. His eyes flashed with rage as the Doctor's hand stopping him, "you can't follow."

"I need to know," Troy paused to take a breath, his anger forgotten, "that she's ok."

"We will take good care of her," the Doctors eyes where sympathizing. The hand on Troy's shoulder tightened, "Are you ok?"

"Can't…breathe," Troy answered. His chest was constricting painfully, he could feel his heartbeat in his temples. His breath was loud, many of the people occupying the waiting room glancing up to stare at him. His hand reached over his heart, the fabric of his blue sweatshirt clenched in his closed fist.

"Son, you have to calm down," the Doctor instructed placing both hands on his shoulders, "You're having a panic attack."

Troy shook his head, taking a step towards the double doors they had wheeled Gabriella through, "Have…to make sure."

"We'll take care of her," The Doctor assured again, his emerald eyes turning sad. He dragged Troy to a chair, asking a nurse to bring an oxygen mask. "I'm going to have to ask you a couple of questions, is that ok?"

Troy nodded his head as he accepted the breathing mask from the nurse. The warm air was what he needed. His eyes became clearer as the warm, clean air rushed through his system, "That's fine, but I don't know a lot."

"Answer as much as you can," the Doctor said reaching for a clipboard. "What's her full name?"

"Gabriella Montez," Troy answered, his eyes scanning the open hospital waiting room. Many people where staring at him, having just witnessed his mad dash from his car, with an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"What's your affiliation with the patent," The Doctors emerald eyes looking up from his clipboard.

"I'm her boyfriend," Troy answered without hesitation, his blue eyes staring into the emerald ones of the Doctors. The older man finished writing and stood up, "Is there anyone you want to call, it'll be a while before you can see her."

Troy nodded his head, the breathing mask still over his face. The Doctor turned and walked away as Troy took one, long, deep breath, the last of the warm air rushing through his lungs. His hand found the cell phone in his pocket as he glanced to the time on the front. The numbers twelve thirty shown back at him and he groaned loudly. He wasn't going to enjoy the phone call; Taylor was going to kill him.

* * *

A/N: Part one complete. Go forth and read part two!

I like that you like to review!

(press little button down there, I know you want to) lol.


	2. The Father Who Wasn't

A/N: Behold, Part two!

* * *

He only had to make one phone call, one call for six people. Taylor arrived with Chad first, the two friends bombarding Troy with questions. It was in that moment that Troy Bolton spilled everything. He watched as Taylor cried and Chad cursed, his friend running his hands through his curly brown hair. 

"I can't believe it," Taylor whispered from her uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Cant believe what?" It was Kelsi's nervous voice. Troy looked to the sliding doors, Jason following Kelsi into the hospital.

"How is she?" Jason questioned, his voice quick, "What happened?"

Troy sighed and returned his gaze to the restricted double doors, "Taylor. You tell them, I need to think right now."

Troy barley heard Taylor speak, his full focus on the doors in which Gabriella had been wheeled through hours earlier. It was killing him that he couldn't see her. The wait was agonizing. Every time the doors opened, he had hope, only to have it crushed by an orderly or doctor for another patient. He decided that he hated hospitals.

He was pulled form his thoughts as he heard Jason curse. Troy turned to find his friends faces, each one of them showing a different emotion. Grief, anger, depression, and fear.

"Are you sure," Kelsi's voice was soft, "her father…" the brunette couldn't even say the word, but her eyes were still looking for an answer.

Troy nodded, even though he hated admitting the fact, "I'm positive."

"But wasn't she," Chad paused, his hand scratching the back of his head, choosing his next words carefully, "…drunk. Are you sure she wasn't just, like, making it up."

Troy didn't know why he stood up. Chad was his friend, but the statement just pissed him off, "I'm pretty damn sure she wasn't making it up Chad! She might have been drunk, but she was serious, and I believe her."

"Troy," Chad backed off, seeing the protectiveness in his steaming friend's eyes, "I was just making sure. I would never question Gabriella, I'm just clarifying."

Troy looked past Chad's shoulder as the sliding doors of the hospital opened. Long blond hair met his blue eyes, and his anger flared up again. He pushed past Chad and made his way towards Sharpay.

"Troy," she gave a sad smile, "What happened, tell me everything."

"Like you don't already know," he seethed at her, Ryan entering the hospital behind his sister, "This whole situation is your fault."

Sharpay's head jerked back, her eyes narrowing to small slits, "What are you talking about Troy?"

"She got like this at your party!" he yelled out, his blue eyes raging, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, "What happened to looking out for your friends?"

Ryan cut in, protecting himself and his sister, "We where in New York when you called Troy, we flew back immediately," he paused, his eyes confused, "What party?"

"The party that was at your house," Troy's voice grew softer as he found the confusion in his friends eyes, "You didn't know?"

"There was a party at our house?!" Sharpay's voice roared through the waiting room, many heads shooting up. Troy backed away from the raging blond.

"Ryan, call the cops," Sharpay barked, as her brother nodded. She then turned back to face the group, her eyes falling sad again.

"Sorry," Troy apologized, his blue eyes downcast.

"You don't have to apologize," her voice was soft, "You were protecting her." The blond glanced to Kelsi and Taylor's tears stained faces, "What happened?"

"Alcohol poisoning," Troy answered as he turned back to the double doors that he wasn't allowed to go through.

Sharpay's head jerked back slightly in confusion, "I didn't know she drank."

"She doesn't," Taylor answered, her jaw clenching, "But her fathers in town…" Taylor trailed off, the black girl's eyes closing in anger. Just thinking about the man made a chill crawl up her spine.

"What father?" Sharpay asked, her blue eyes wide. When she didn't get an answer, she stepped forward, her voice demanding, she wanted to know what was going on, "Guys, why are you acting like this? What's wrong with her father?"

"He did things Sharpay," Troy turned and answered, his blue eyes flashing with fury as he spoke about the man, "When she was little, when she couldn't fight back."

Sharpay stiffened, her hand going to cover her mouth, "…oh…my…god…"

A strong voice broke through the group's conversation, and Troy's spun to face the Doctor. It was the same one from before, only this time; the aged man had a small smile on his face.

"Friends and family of Gabriella Montez?" He smiled as the group simultaneously nodded.

"You cut it close son, a few more hours and she would have been in serious trouble," the doctor paused, "She's going to be fine." Troy sank into the uncomfortable hospital chair. It had taken four hours to get that answer, and he finally let out a long, relieved breath.

"When can we see her?" Taylor asked form her position next to Chad.

"Right now if you like," the older man smiled when Troy shot up from his seat, "I've kept you waiting long enough."

"Thank God," Troy was first in line as they followed the doctor through the restricted double doors. He gave a little triumphant smile as he passed through the doorway; he was finally going to get to see her!

He spoke to soon, the back hallways making the trek seem like eternity. The elevator ride to the second floor took too long for Troy's liking and he was the first one out as the doors opened.

"This way," The doctor said, leading the group down one of the blinding white hallway, "room 414." Troy smiled at the number before he entered. He squinted his eyes, the intense white making him blink as the group filed into the hospital room.

"I'll leave you guys alone," the doctor's voice was barley heard, Troy's complete focus on Gabriella's sleeping for in the hospital bed. A breathing mask was placed over her face; an IV drip in her left arm the steady beep of the EKG monitor filled the room. There were layers of blankets over her sleeping form and Troy slid into the chair next to her bed. Taylor occupied the chair on the other side, everyone else standing.

He took a deep breath as his hand found hers, his fingers threading through hers. Her body shifted, his warm hand around hers pulling her from sleep. A deep groan escaped her lips as her dark eyes opened halfway, her hand reaching up to pull of the breathing mask.

"I'm never drinking again," she mumbled, bringing her hand up to her throbbing forehead. Gabriella Montez was hung over.

"Is that a promise?" Taylor asked, a smile on her lips.

"I don't know Taylor," Troy spoke, his voice joking, "She's been having trouble keeping her promises."

"That's not fair," Gabriella defended.

"Don't take it personally Gabriella," Sharpay spoke, "You know Troy hides his emotions through sarcasm, he just doesn't want to admit that he was worried."

"I'm sorry," she had said those two words a lot in the past couple of hours, "What I did was-,"

"Stupid." Troy cut her off, but his eyes softened as she shifted uncomfortably in the bed, "But understandable." He watched as her eyes started to water, but he reached up and cupped her check in one of his hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys," she glanced around to all of her friends, "I didn't think you'd want to know me, be my friend if I didn't have a normal childhood."

"Why would we not want to be your friends?" out of all the people in the room, the question came from Sharpay, "Gabriella, we will help you through this, normal childhood or not."

"We're your friends because of who you are right now." Taylor's voice was strong, reassurance flowing form her words, "Your past doesn't matter to us."

"No one is meant to carry a burden like this alone," Troy's hand tightened around hers as she looked into his blue eyes, "We're here for you."

"Just next time," Kelsi added, a lopsided smile on her face, "Don't go drown yourself in alcohol, especially if you've never had it before. Call one of us. It's a lot healthier."

"Fair enough," Gabriella smiled out. The smile lasted only a second as straight fear replaced in. Her hand tightened dangerously around Troy's as her breath caught in her throat. The group straightened as Troy searched her face for an answer, and found that she was staring straight past them, to the now open door of the hospital room.

Troy felt as if he was being watched and he turned sharply in his seat, his eyes falling on the form of a man standing at the open door. The man had short black hair and sharp cheekbones. His eyes were light brown and there was a dimple on either side of his lips as he smiled. Troy Bolton was staring into the eyes of a man who resembled Gabriella.

"…no…" Troy barley heard Gabriella whisper the word, but her voice was deep with fear.

The older man took a step into the room. In response to the advance, Troy shot from his seat, placing himself at the end of Gabriella's hospital bed.

"Hey, Gabby," the voice was rough and aged. Troy's anger flared at the nickname, "It's been a while."

"Dad," she whispered, her voice shaking slightly, "What are you doing here?"

Mr. Montez took a step forward, "I wanted to say how very sorry I am," the man paused, "I want you to let me back into your life."

Troy's finger twitched, his anger rising. All Mr. Montez was doing was trying to gain back Gabriella's trust. Nothing in the fathers posture told Troy that he was truly sorry. Gabriella deserved better. The older man should have been down on his knees, begging for forgiveness, and even after that, he still didn't deserve it.

"What?" the words were laced with surprise as Gabriella spoke them. Troy turned and found her wide eyes. She looked to him, her eyes asking him for an answer. Troy shook his head only slightly; it was the only answer he could give.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Montez repeated, taking another step forward.

Gabriella sighed before answering, a small laugh emitting from her chest, "That apology's seven years too late."

The smile dropped from Mr. Montez's face, "What?"

"Get out," Gabriella's voice was strong, flowing with determination. Troy smiled, her answer told him that she wasn't stupid; that she knew her father wanted more.

"Why, you, ungrateful little-!"

"I believe she asked you to leave," Jason reminded, moving away from where he had been leaning on the wall. Kelsi stood beside him, the two teens disgusted by the presence of the corrupt father.

"Stay out of this," the older man barked, taking one final step towards Gabriella. Troy stepped in his path; his blue eyes slits of rage.

Mr. Montez's head cocked to the side, a smiled tugging at the edge of his lips, "Is this the part where I get weak at the knees?"

"This is the part where you leave and never come back," Troy answered squaring his shoulders, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

The father let out a roaring laugh, "You've got to be kidding me," he paused and looked around at all the faces, "You the tough guy of the group?"

"I'm the boyfriend," Troy answered, " and I'm not going to let you **fucking** touch her ever again," the words were a deep growl, his anger flowing from his chest and into the promise. The statement cut Mr. Montez's laugh short, the older man sizing Troy up.

"What did you say?"

"We aren't going to let you touch her," Sharpay repeated, before adding, "Is your hearing ok, because you don't seem to be getting the point."

Mr. Montez's eyes grew small at the comment. He leaned to the side, past Troy and found Sharpay's eyes, "Hey you, with the obnoxious hair, stay out of this." Mr. Montez then turned his attention back to Troy, "And you are going to get out of my way."

"You're going to have to go through all of us to get to her," Chad said standing up to join Taylor.

"I thought you kids would say something like that," the smile was the only warning as his hand shot out and grabbed Troy around his sweatshirt collar. With all the adrenalin in his veins from the anger, Troy would call the move slow. His mind processed what he needed to do before he felt himself being pulled forward.

Troy ducked under the outstretched arm that was holding his collar and grabbed Mr. Montez by the shoulder. In one swift motion, Troy wrenched the older mans arm behind his back. The yelling met his ears as he forced Mr. Montez face first into the white hospital wall, Troy's free arm pressing into the back of the fathers neck.

"She was your daughter and you raped her!" he yelled as his blue eyes watered, the fury and frustration taking over, "She was your daughter!"

"Troy," Gabriella spoke as if she wasn't lying in a hospital bed, "Calm down, your better than this."

"…she was your daughter…" he whispered through clenched teeth, his face dangerously close to Mr. Montez's.

"No," Mr. Montez laughed. Troy let the pressure around his neck slip a little, his head pulling back. The older man was laughing. The father found amusement in the statement, but the next words he uttered made the seven friends anger burst, "She was fun."

Before Troy could do anything, hands were on his shoulders, ripping him off of Mr. Montez. Kelsi's small form entered Troy's line of vision as she landed a solid punch to the older mans face. Mr. Montez's head snapped to the side as he slipped to the floor.

"Bastard!" Kelsi's body was shaking with rage, her chest rising and falling with deep breaths.

"You're going to jail for a very long time," Taylor promised, her hand wrapped around Gabriella's.

"You have no proof, little one," Mr. Montez replied, massaging his jaw.

"I have to disagree," Ryan's voice made everyone in the room look up and towards the open hospital door. The brother had a satisfied smile on his face, his arms crossed over his chest as two police officers stepped out from behind him.

Ryan Evens let the full force of the situation hit Mr. Montez before he continued, pointing to the corner of the hospital room, "We have all the proof we need."

Troy watched as Mr. Montez's eyes found the tiny black security camera. A smile crawled across his face as he saw panic surface in the father's eyes. "You'll have lots of _fun_ in prison," Troy smiled as the officers walked forward and handcuffed Mr. Montez's hands behind his back, " a pretty guy like you."

Troy then turned his back on the older man and made his way back to his seat next to Gabriella's hospital bed. He smiled to her as Ryan shut the hospital room door.

"I'm proud that I can call you my brother," Sharpay smile and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"When I came in, I saw you guys on the security monitors behind the receptionists desk," Ryan explained before anyone could ask him, "It looked like you guys needed some help, so I brought it," he paused, "I think I should tell you Sharpay that the cops busted a party at our house last night."

"You've got to be kidding me," Sharpay said pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose, "How are we going to explain that to mom and dad?"

"Can I make anyone else's life miserable today?" Gabriella asked out loud, her head falling back to hit her pillow.

"You could try," Jason smiled, "But I don't think you could accomplish much from a hospital bed."

"As always, thanks for the support, Jason," Gabriella returned the smile. She paused and found every one of her friend's eyes, "So, where do we go from here?" Sharpay and Ryan simultaneously shrugged, the action making them seem more like twins than ever before.

"I don't know," Troy answered, his hand winding through hers again, "It's a new year. It's the end of Senior Year," he paused and watched as all his friends smiled, "Anything's possible."

**

* * *

**

A/N: You like?

Let me know!

Review!


End file.
